


Hold Me In Your Arms And Never Let Me Go

by ForzaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Rated M for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForzaFerrari/pseuds/ForzaFerrari
Relationships: Antonio Giovinazzi/Original Female Character(s), Sean Gelael/Antonio Giovinazzi
Kudos: 5





	Hold Me In Your Arms And Never Let Me Go

Sean knew he was fucked when he first looked into those blue eyes. The same eyes that made Sean fall in love with Antonio. The ones that made his heart break every time he saw Antonio with that girl. Now, Sean knew that Antonio was never his to begin with and he never told Antonio (his best friend) how he really felt. 

Now it really wasn’t the fact that the girl was with Antonio, no. It was the fact that Antonio didn’t tell him that he was dating someone and it was only the fact that he was going to introduce her to him on a ‘date night.’ Sean begrudgingly pulled on a baby blue button-up and some black jeans. He hated Antonio and his goddamn beautiful eyes, lips, face, body, and that beautiful fucking accent.

He took his car keys from his backpack and slammed the door, locking it behind him. He muttered some very unflattering Italian curses and unlocked the door again, he forgot his shoes. His phone buzzed in his back pocket and he pulled it out. He rolled his eyes on seeing that the messages were from Antonio.

**From: ‘Tonio ✌️❤️**

_**Seanotelli where r u? I’m waiting for you 😬** _

_ To: ‘Tonio✌️❤️  _

_ Just you? Or that girl too? 😅  _

Sean knew he was being unfair but he couldn’t help it. His best friend had a girlfriend and it ripped his heart to pieces.

**From: ‘Tonio✌️❤️**

**Isabela’s here too, Sean what’s wrong? U sound disappointed, pls come pick me up I need to talk to you, just you. 😣**

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Antonio was scared. Bloody fucking scared. He was going to tell Sean that he loved him and he was going to break up with Isabela. It’s true he never loved her, she was just a girl who looked a lot like Sean. Same dark black hair, glittering brown eyes, tanned cocoa skin, and she was tall (but shorter than Antonio, unlike Sean who towered over him.) The familiar ping of his phone and looked down. His heart fluttered at looking at the name.

**From: Seanotelli 🌹❤️**

**I’m fine I’m on my way**

That’s it? No exclamation mark? No emoji? What was up with him... “Antonio!!!” Antônio cringed as he heard Isabela’s fake ass laugh.

“What?” He asked slightly irritated. First his best friend won’t talk to him and now this bitch is annoying the shit out of him. “Do we have to go to that stupid dinner with your teammate? I don’t want to and I don’t get why you hang out with him. He’s ugly and boring. I have other ways we can have fun,” she said tracing Antonio’s bicep.

“What the fuck did you just say about Sean? You don’t know shit about him. Don’t you fucking dare say anything against him. And by the way? We’re done. You and your fake ass boobs can get the fuck out of my house now.” Antônio growled shoving her aside towards the door.

“Fine! I never wanted to date you anyway! Good luck you fag!” That was the last straw for Antonio and he shoved Isabela out of the door and slammed it closed.

Five minutes felt like hours and Sean finally arrived. “‘Tonio? I’m here!” Sean yelled out as he honked his horn. “Yeah coming!” He muttered as he opened the door, walking out and locking it behind him.

“‘Tonio? You look upset, what’s wrong?” Sean asked.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Antonio laughed humorlessly. “Fine you go first,” Sean said.

“Eh, me and Isabela broke up and can I just say good riddance,” Antonio said, sulking into his seat.

“That’s....” Sean started.

“Hush! Don’t interrupt me! Anyway I, um, I love you Seanotelli, and I’m sorry it took me nearly two years to tell you that,” Antonio said quietly.

Sean slammed on the brakes, “YOU WHAT?!”

“Sean, I,” Antonio started, an apology already on his lips.

“I fucking love you too! Why didn’t you tell me?” Sean asked.

“I was scared you didn’t feel the same way,” Antonio whispered.

“Can we go on our date now? I promise I’ll behave,” Sean said teasingly.

“No go away, I don’t like you,” Antonio said deadpan.

Sean laughed and grinned, placing his hand in Antonio’s. A few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. The didn’t get much eating done, however, as they were too busy trying to make the other breathless with soft kisses and whispered Italian.


End file.
